Ep. 4 - Shell Game
Shell Game is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Rockhopper, and is the fourth episode in Chapter 1: Fair Share. During this adventure, the player must scour the island in search of riddles left behind by Shellbeard in order to try and find clues. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 3 - Gongs Away and be at least Rockhopper rank 2. Plot The adventure starts with the player talking to Rockhopper, who has found a riddle in the journal pages found at the end of the previous adventure. The riddle is: "ON THE ICE THERE IS A SPOT T'IS A POOL THAT REMAINS HOT NEAR THE PLACE WHERE WATER SPOUTS LIES A TREASURE, WITHOUT DOUBTS" The riddle refers to the hot spring on the icebergs at the Beacon Boardwalk. Between two of the chairs by the hot spring is a red X, which the player must use a jackhammer on to uncover a treasure chest containing old papers, some of which are map pieces, the other is another riddle, which is: "I VENTURED EAST TO A COVE AND THERE I HID ME FANCY TROVE FIND PAINTINGS BY A FIREPIT NEAR THE LOGS WHERE YOU CAN SIT" This riddle refers to the campfire on the northern edge of the Coconut Cove. Between the logs, fire, and rock wall with carvings, there is another red X. The player must a jackhammer again, which uncovers another treasure chest, containing more map pieces and another riddle. The riddle is: "ME LAST SECRET BE GUARDED BY A STONY SQUID BELOW ITS ARMS ME TREASURE IS HID" This time, the riddle refers to the Wish Squid statue by the water slide at the Boardwalk. There is yet another red X by the statue, which again requires to be dug with a jackhammer and reveals a treasure chest, which contains more map pieces. Rockhopper then calls the player to come back to the Migrator to assemble the map. Upon doing so and piecing the map together, a map showing the Sea Caves, with a dotted line leading from the entrance to the Party Sub. The player must head to the caves and swim down to the sub. There is a treasure chest below the sub, which the player must pick up and bring back to Rockhopper. Once brought to the Migrator, Rockhopper opens it, and a necklace appears out of it. Rockhopper is impressed with this treasure, and tells the player to come back later to find out what it can do. The adventure is then complete, and the player receives the blueprint for The Squawk, 100 coins, and 100 Rockhopper XP. Adventure items Trivia *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 90 to 60. **In the 1.13.0 update, the reward was changed again, from 60 to 100. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2016